PJO and the Factions: Book 1
by missingSkywalker
Summary: What if Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, the rest of the Seven, and other PJO and HoO characters lived in the world of Divergent? Annabeth Chase is the daughter of two leaders in Abnegation, and soon she must chose a faction. How will the story play out? Mortal and Factions/ Divergents AU. Percybeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and Other Favorite PJO or HoO couples. Cover Art by Viria.


Annabeth Pov:

I silently sat next to my brother, Malcolm, Katie Gardner, and Miranda Gardner. I fidgeted at I tried to stay calm. Key word: TRIED. I couldn't help it; today was the day of our aptitude test. It tells you what faction you have the aptitude for, obliviously. My brother would probably get Abnegation, and he's about ten months older than me. He was born in January, and I was born in October. Malcolm was the perfect Abnegation; He always helped and was selfless. I wasn't like him; I wish I was.

He had Mother's black hair, silver-gray eyes with her medium height built, and bone structure. The only difference was he had a square jaw and was a boy. I had our father's blonde hair, his tan, and his laugh and smile. I was like him but a girl with softer features, a short built, and Mother's eyes. Our mother, Athena Chase, was amazing and selfless, just like Caleb, and our dad was selfless and the great leader. He was second only to Gabriel Ugliano, leader of Abnegation and the government. Gabriel was around forty-six years old with mostly gray,with a little black, hair, a tall, slight stomach sticking out, built, and sea-green eyes. He was a perfect leader and a little strict yet nice guy.

Abnegation was a community of selfless people that wore plain, gray, modest clothes, have a plain watch, had plain houses, and plain food. They worked running the government. Candor was honest people that were our lawyers and judges; they wore black and white. They often spoke their mind. Erudite were filled with smart people that wore blue and were our doctors, teachers, and other similar jobs. Amity was filled with people who wore red and yellow; they farmed and grew food. They were friendly and peaceful. Dauntless was awesome; they wore black and maroon; they were brave and fearless and our protectors.

Miranda and Katie were my only friends, besides Malcolm. But it was sort of awkward, because Malcolm and Miranda liked each other. Katie and Miranda were also sibling that shared a medium built with long, pretty brown hair and sparkling green eyes. They were kind, patient, and selfless; it would be no surprise if they were both Abnegation and Amity on their aptitude tests.

"Annabeth and Malcolm Chase." Hearing my name shocked me out of my thoughts, and I quickly got up and followed my brother. I looked up at him, trying to stop my shaking hands. He smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back. Good Luck, I mouthed to him. Thanks, you too. He mouthed back before following a man in to a room for the test.

"Come on. Follow me." said a woman with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was obviously from Dauntless with her leather jacket and dark colors, plus what looked like a tattoo. I followed her, taking deep breaths to relax myself. I looked at the room. It was plain with only a chair, a tray connected to it, and a computer. I watched as she injected me with a serum. I watched as the blue liquid left it. I then abruptly closed my eyes.

I found myself next to a woman that pointed at a knife and meat. "Choose." She said. I didn't know what to do. I finally figured it out when she disappeared. Oh, no. I looked around to see a growling German shepherd. It chased me, and I ran quickly realizing the meat or the knife would come in handy right about now. My heart beat frantically against my chest as I ran and fell. Opps. I looked up frightened to see a cute puppy. "You're not so bad after all." I chuckled relieved.

"Puppy!" I turned around to see a little girl that looked like me when I was four. Strange, but I had no time to ponder it. The growling dog was back, and it chased her. She cried terrified and ran, but she wasn't be fast enough. Without a second thought, I ran and took down the dog. The dog and I went through the floor. I didn't see the girl or the dog anymore.

I found myself on a bus next to a middle aged man holding up a newspaper. "Do you know this man?" he asks as he points to the man on the front of the newspaper. "No, I don't." I lied. The man in the article looked familiar, but I wouldn't tell him that. "You can save me if you know him." he said. "Sorry, I don't know him." I lied.

I woke up in the chair in the room with the dauntless lady at the computer. She looked at me as I sat up. "Your results are inconclusive." She said. "Impossible." I said. "Not impossible, but it is extremely rare. Your results are Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. Not Candor or Amity though, Candor was marked out when you lied to the man, and Amity because you weren't friendly. But Abnegation also values honesty. I had to fix the test to add in the last part on the bus." She said. I was still shocked. She looked at me seriously, straight in the eye, and said "Do not repeat this to anyone." I nodded. "You're a divergent. You do not fit in a faction and cannot be controlled. You are dangerous to the system. My advice is to choose a faction and does well enough to get a good job, but not too well that they notice you too much. If anyone asks, you got sick from the serum so you were sent home early." She whispered to me. I get out the chair to leave, but stop in the middle of the room. "What's your name?" I ask. "Tori, now go." Tori said. I exited the room nervously.

Annabeth walked home thinking about what Tori had told her. She was a Divergent. She was dangerous and to tell no one. Annabeth sighed. Why couldn't she have been normal? After all, the test had told her three factions instead of one. She wondered which one she would pick tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony. She was so lost in her thought she didn't see the factionless man in the alley next to shaggy, rundown house.

"Do you have any food?" He asked. Annabeth looked up to see a dirty man with blonde that was peppered with gray hair that was plastered to his forehead with sweat and clear, sky blue eyes with a little taller that medium height. She gave him the dried fruit in her small, gay bag. "Thank you." He said as he took it. "How old are you?" He asked. "Sixteen." I replied. "What were you results on the aptitude test?" He asked. "I can't test anybody". I said. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." He said. "I won't." I said firmly. "Fine," He said," But at least, I'm not tied down by a faction." "But you're poor and have to depend on others." I argued. What's wrong with factions? "Think about it." He said. He smiled and walked in to his house.

Annabeth walked home silently, until Malcolm caught up with her. "Why did you get out so early?" asked Malcolm. "I got sick from the serum." I lied. Please don't see through my lies. I prayed silently in my head. "I don't believe you." He said. But he never brought it up while they prepared dinner. Dinner tonight was chicken, canned green beans, and dinner rolls with milk.

Our parents got home soon after we set the table and had served up dinner on our plates. "How was it?" asked Father. "It was good." replied Malcolm. He then looked at me and silently asked what are you going to say? "I got sick from the serum and was sent home early." I said. My parents quickly exchanged a look from across the table. I wonder why.

"Did you know about the article the Erudites wrote about Gabe?" Father asked. Mother, Malcolm, and I shook our heads. "They said that the reason his son left Abnegation was to avoid beating from Gabe's belt. He had a hard day today." Father told us. "We all know Gabe would never do that." said Mother as she hugged Father. I watched as they showed affection for each other, which was pretty rare. After all, we did live in Abnegation where there were strict rules on affection, dating, and marriage. I was angry about the article. It was revenge from the faction Erudite. Our factions never got along anymore.

"We love you no matter which faction you chose." says Mother and Father who are both smiling. We hug and smile at each other before heading to bed. I under my covers, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Little did I know what was in store for me...

VvV

This morning was a blur after I woke up and got dressed. I walked down stairs slowly before getting my food and sitting down to eat. I remember feeling nervous as I ate breakfast with my family. My mother gave me a genuine smile to calm my nerves that she could clearly see. I had given her a pained smile before shoving my food down my throat.

I was so nervous and apprehensive about the Ceremony that I could barely eat, but I shoved it down anyways. My throat hurt as my heat pounded against my chest and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _So much for being confident and excited..._ I forced myself to smile and used good posture to look happy and confident. Malcolm looked at me and mouthed are you okay? _Well, I guess I don't look happy._ My father told us not to worry about it and squeezed my shoulder to reassure me.

After breakfast, Malcolm and I went back up stairs to brush our teeth. "Are you okay?" Malcolm asked again with a concerned tone. "I'm alright." I lied with a forced smile. Malcolm sighed. "Annie-" He began. "Malcolm, don't call me that." I said while mustering up the scariest face I could make. "Okay, okay I won't call you Annie, Miss Princess." laughed Malcolm as he held up his hands in surrender. I shot him another I-will-kill-you-for-that expression again with my eyes narrowing. "Whatever, Oh so great Ruler of Toilets." I replied with a smirk. "Hey! You said you wouldn't mention that!" pouted Malcolm. "Well, I did." I said in triumph. Malcolm rolled his eyes before brushing his teeth and going down stairs. I smiled before following his lead. No matter what happened he would always be my big brother.

Our parents, Ruler of the Toilets, and I walked to the bus stop. We all loaded up as we silently waited to get to the place where the Ceremony would be held in: Abnegation. This year Gabe would be calling our names. I dread the Ceremony; after all I didn't know what to do. If I had to choose a different faction, it would be Dauntless. But I'm going to chose Abnegation with my brother and other sixteen year old Abnegation initiations. I would stick with my faction that I knew.

My parents, Malcolm, and I sat in the sixteenth row away from the stage. The order was alphabetically by last name, because Malcolm and I had the same last name my parents had decided the older one would go first. I would be called after Malcolm. I tried not to squirm in my seat as my throat went dry from anticipation. I could hear Gabe walking up the steps to give the usual speech.

"My name's Gabriel Ugliano." He said in to the microphone. "The reason we are all gathered here today is for the initiation of our sixteen year old children. They will choose one of the five factions by cutting their hand with the knife up here and dropping the blood in the bowl of the faction they chose." He then starts calling names. That's weird; usually we are told why the factions formed and what the factions stand for. I know this because Malcolm and I had to go to the Ceremonies before, because our parents are leaders in Abnegation. I wonder why they would skip such an important part.

"Nico Di Angelo," Gabe said. Nico was a boy with black hair that fell, slightly, in his face, eyes so dark they looked black, and olive skin with a medium and skinny built. He wore the traditional black and white Candor clothes. He looked like an easy target, but never judges anyone on just appearances. He looked happy and a little childish too. I watched as Nico cut the palm of his hand and letting his blood drip over the bowl for Dauntless.

"Laurel Aphrodite," Gabe announced. Laurel was a pretty girl from Amity with her wavy brunette locks, perfect teeth, super skinny figure, bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, perfect tan, and full red lips. Aphrodite's daughters all had beauty and boyfriends if they were old enough to date or like boys. Laurel cuts her palm when she is given the knife, and she lets her blood fall into Erudite.

"Jason Aphrodite," Gabe said next. Jason A. was cute with his medium height, perfect teeth, wavy brown hair, skinny figure, bright blue eyes, and a perfect tan. He, like his sister, was from Amity and wore a soft smile. He cut his palm and chose Amity. Amity gladly accepted him back.

"Kayla Apollo," said Gabe as she walked up the steps. Kayla was from Amity and was short with medium length straight sandy colored hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile. Apollo's kids usually shared their father's smile and hair color. She chose Abnegation.

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano," said Gabe. Reyna was a girl that looked stubborn and fierce in her Dauntless clothes. She had lightly tanned skin with her glossy black hair and really dark brown eyes that looked black. She got up from her seat, cut her palm, and let it drip over Candor. Candor accepted her with open arms. Here's the thing once you leave your birth faction you betrayed them, you turned your backs on them. Your family might not visit you on visiting day after a while.

Those were all the names I remember before Malcolm was called. "Malcolm Chase," said Gabe. Malcolm rose from his seat and gave me a sad but happy look before going to the stage. I wondered why he gave me that look, but I put that thought to the side. He accepted the knife and cut his palm. I watched as he chose Erudite. Erudite welcomed him over, while Abnegation glared at him. This hasn't happened since two years ago. I am shell shocked; my perfect Abnegation brother chose Erudite. He gave me that to warn me, I realized.

"Annabeth Chase," Gabe said. My parents looked at me, and they smiled at me. My heart broke a little; they just lost Malcolm to Erudite. I stood up nervously and went to my stage. I saw my brother nod at me. I looked at the bowls and accepted the knife. I cut my palm, wincing from pain, and stared at the bowls. I couldn't choose Amity they were too happy, I would stick out, not Candor I wasn't honest, and not Erudite because I wasn't smart enough. I looked at my parents who nodded to me. Not Abnegation, although it would break my parents' hearts, I wasn't selfless enough. I let it drop on the coals. I smiled; I chose correctly.

Dauntless cheered, and some of them shook my hands with a tight pressure. I smiled and that was all I remembered before leaving. I couldn't remember any other names. I watched as the Dauntless shouted and laughed while they ran. "Are they wild or what?" said a caramel colored hair, eyes that changed color, and tan skin that girls would die for. She was slim and was average height with an I'm-a-girl-but-I'm-tough-look. "Yeah, they are. My name's Annabeth." I said. "My name's Piper." She said. I noticed she looked a little insecure. She also had Aphrodite's smile.

I smiled and she smiled back. It was nice to know someone in a new place, even if you just knew their name. We ran to catch up with the rest of the Dauntless people in attendance.

Piper and I ran out of the building with the Dauntless. We were laughing and talking while running. I almost tripped, but I never felt so free. No one to hold you down; no one could stop me. I was free. I hadn't felt so happy since I was little. Sadly, I barely remember my playmates anymore. I do remember having a crush on one of them. Such a surprise, right? I'm a smart girl that would never do that. I sigh. I was still confused, but I was figuring it out.

"Annabeth!" shouted Piper from a head of me," They're jumping on trains." Wait... What?! They're crazy, but I have to follow them. "Should we jump together?" I ask. "Sure, on my count." says Piper who is now next to me. I nod; I can do this. "It will take-" I start. Piper rolls her eyes as she says," Yeah, whatever, Wise Girl." She jumps, and I jump after her. It was exhilarating and fun. I smiled at Piper. "That was awesome!" She said/ squealed. That was definitely Aphrodite's squeal. I thought as glared at her. She looked a little frightened, but she quickly smiled. "That was awesome!" I exclaimed. She laughed and said," And I thought you would be no fun, a Nose, and weird." I laughed at her attempt at that joke. "Great Job," I said in a mocking tone. "Gods, I sounded like Leo." She dramatically said. She acted like the world was ending; she was a great actor. I laughed, even though I don't know Leo. "Oh shut up, Stiff." said a voice from across the train car. I looked to see a familiar person: Octavian. I glared at him, turning my face hard and my eyes cold.

Octavian smiles and causally walks over with Michael K. and Michael V. in tow. "Hey, look it's a Stiff." says Michael V. They all sneer, making their faces uglier than usual. "I wouldn't be talking." says Piper with her hand on her hips and her lips set in a firm line. "Whatever, Beauty Queen," He smirks. Piper stares at him intimidating, making him shrink back a little in fear. "Don't bring him up!" She yells angrily. I'm stunned; I wonder who him is, or was.

I bet it has something to do with Leo. Leo was a kid in Erudite when a fire killed his mother and destroyed the house when he was eight. His mother used to be an engineer in Erudite, before she died. He moved to Amity and became close friends to the children of Aphrodite, because his older brother, Charlie, lived in Amity with their Aunt. Leo disappeared when he was sixteen, two years ago. Piper is crying, and I comfort her. I punch Octavian and Michael V. in their stomachs after I turn around. I say in a cold tone," If you're mean to her ever again, you'll have to answer to me." They fearfully turn away from me, with Michael K. I feel a sense of excitement, confusion, and pride. I am confused by the attitude, but at the same time, I love it.

Perhaps I should change my name, so that no one will know who I am. I live the name Beth, because Annie or Anna sounds too childish. Beth, the fearless and wild Dauntless, I like the sound of it.

Piper walks over with her eyes red and her cheeks puffy; she lamely attempts to smile at me. "I'm sorry." She says. "I can't even am strong enough to keep myself in check; how can I join Dauntless?" "It's not how strong someone is; it's how brave." I say smiling at her. She laughs. "Thanks for being a good friend," She says. I smile.

Dauntless start jumping off the train on to a roof. Well, this proves they really are crazy. "Do you want to jump on my count?" Piper asks. I nod. "1, 2...3!" She shouts loudly. We jump together. "Yeah, that was awesome!" I shout as we land on our feet. Piper laughs and says, "Dauntless forever!" We got a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing we can't handle. Dauntless were gathering around the edge of a building and surrounding someone. We walk to the side of the front to see a short-cropped blonde haired man with blue eyes and a scar that goes from the bottom of his eye to his chin. He is athletic and muscular built, tan, and has a sort of sneaky look on his face. In short, I think he's cute. "My name's Luke, leader of Dauntless. Right now, you have to prove you're Dauntless. One of you must jump off the building into that whole in that floor. Any volunteers?" He asks. "I volunteer," I say boldly. "Oh, look it's a Stiff." Someone snickers. They laugh, until I stare at them coldly. One shifts uncomfortable from my stare. I don't like how they talk about Abnegation, but I don't like being meant even if you're standing up for your former faction. Luke gives a signal that tells me to jump. I look down; I can do this. I close my eyes and jump.

I'm f

A

ll

i

n

g until I land in to a net. I'm safe; I breathe in a breath of relief. Hands are in front of me to help me, and I take one. The owner of that hand smiles at me. He's cute with a sarcastic smirk, jet black hair, bright sea-green eyes, a nice tan, and a tall and muscular, but lean built. As he pulls me up and out of the new carefully, he asks," What's your name? Or you can choose a nickname, if you'd like to." He must have noticed my hesitation. "Beth," I say after a few moments of silent. "First Jumper, Beth!" He shouts, before pausing and grinning to tell me," Welcome to Dauntless." He, then, leaves me with other Dauntless to help people off the net.

VvV

I already love this place, and it has only been ten minutes. I haven't even seen the food yet. The initiatives are going to meet their leaders and their trainers. I walk with Piper to where the rest of the initiatives are. I'm breathless; this place is perfect.

I look up to see the leaders of Dauntless. Chiron is the top leader, Artemis is another leader who excels in archery, Luke is also helps train us with swords and leads too, Thalia is a leader, Zoe is a leader and Artemis' second-in-command, and Clarisse excels with spears and leads her own group called the Fighters of Ares. I have already figured out that many people like Silena and Beckendorf are really popular with the campers. Our trainers are Thalia and the boy that helped me out of the net. I admit to myself he's cute, but I never would tell him that.

"Hello, students. My name is Chiron, head of Dauntless." Chiron had a warm smile that made you believe you were his star student. He looked and sounded kind with his dark brown beard and warm brown eyes. "Thalia will be the trainer for Dauntless- born, and Three will be the trainer for the transfers. Luke will supervise training and so will Clarisse. Alright, initiatives follow your trainer."

The handsome boy with the sea-green eyes waved the transfers over. The transfers ran over to him. "Hi, I'm Three. I'll be your trainer for the next few weeks. Any questions?" Three asks, looking around the room at us. We were in a plain hallway that was dark gray and next to a door.

Piper raises her hand. He nods at her. "Were One and Two already taken?" Asks Piper laughing. The class laughed and snickered, while Three rolled his eyes. "Nice one, Beauty Queen." She laughs. Piper says fiercely, "I'm not Beauty Queen." "Whatever you say, Beauty Queen." He says smirking.

Steam is practically coming out of Piper's ears. She stomps up to him and throws a side punch. Three catches her fist and judo flips her into her back. Piper gives a small groan. "I guess I deserved that," she said with a small smile. Three helps her up and puts his arm on her left shoulder.

"Good job-" He starts, then pauses. He silently asks Piper what her name was." Good job, Piper." She smiles at me, and I beam back. She did a great job; in that moment I knew, she was perfectly cut out for Dauntless.

My eyes flutter over to Three. He makes my knees nearly buckle, and butterflies nervously flutter on my stomach. I had a crush on him. I sigh to myself. Why did I have to crush on him? I thought. Piper stares at me cocky like she knows.

Piper's POV:

I smirk as I follow the class on the tour of Dauntless. So, Beth likes Three. I can't believe it; they would make such a cute couple. Ugh, I swear Aphrodite is getting to me. I remember hearing about my sister, Silena. I hope I can see her in Dauntless.

Anyways, I miss Leo, my best friend. He was like Percy but crazier, less leader like, and less muscular. Leo with his black curly hair and big dark brown eyes plus his mischievous grin could pass as Three's less fit younger brother. I felt a pang in my heart; Leo use to call me Beauty Queen.

I sigh. The past is the past. Nothing can bring Leo back. I bet he's in Heaven with his mother and father. He would be make gadgets people only dream of. His family was Christian, and they had all believed, I think. I never met Leo's father.

"This is the Pit. Very original right?" He says sarcastically. "The Bar is in the right building on the end. Next week to that is the Cafeteria. On the left building, there are the training rooms. Computer rooms and your dorms for your initiation. You will be separate from the Dauntless-born, but you will be ranked with them. Inside the Bar is the Tattoo Parlor, by the way. Anymore questions?"

"What was Luke ranked?" Asked a kid. "Third." Said Three. "What year did he join?" Asks Octavian. "Seven years ago." Says Three. "Longest known Dauntless Transfer and the Second best swordsman in centuries. Talia has lived here all her life; she trained all her life to become a leader." I was stunned. Luke was third? Who was first and second? I wonder how Luke got his scar.

Three motioned for us to follow him; he led us to our dorms. We chatted excitedly all the way to our dorms. "What do you think, Beth?" I asked. "I love this place. I feel it calls to me." She said smiling like she really did love this place. I smile back just as warm. "I think this place will be great," I say. We, then, walk into the dorms.

My eyes widen ten times its eyes, and so does everyone else's eyes, besides Three's. There was no privacy at all. Not even if we showered. Beth gulps. I sigh. The beds look and feel comfortable with white pillows and dark gray sheets. The showers have a shower head, a tub, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a see-through, water proof curtain around them. The bathrooms were stall less with sinks, toilets, and the ones for mean. Obviously, I never saw them in the Women's restroom.

"You'll be staying here. For now, change into provided black and maroon clothes with black boots and burn your old clothes. After eating lunch and supper, you may do whatever you like. Training starts tomorrow at 7 Am tomorrow." Says Three. He then leaves us to change.

Beth and I get beds that are next to each other. I change into black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket that I leave open, maroon tank top, and the black combat boots. I French braid me my hair to the side. There I'm done. I look to see Beth wearing black combat boots, black pants, and a maroon tank top. I frown. "Beth, you should wear this." I show her the black leather dress that has a V-neck and lined with rhinestones on the bottom, black combat boots that are lined with rhinestones, and a black leather jacket that has two side pockets on each side and one big zipper.

She finally changed when I bugged her for so long. We walked to the burner and dumped our clothes in. Beth stared at her burning clothes, until I pulled her away. Together we walked to the Cafeteria.

The cafeteria in Dauntless is buzzing with talk and food. There are about thirty tables that are mostly full. The food is... well... amazing; I have to admit it's different, but in a very good way. I follow Piper to grab some food, but I watch in amazement as food appears on the tray on plates when you grab them. I ponder how this happened; I surprisingly don't know, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I decide to figure out later and look at Piper's tray. Piper's consists of chocolate cake, an apple, and a veggie burger. Piper quickly drags me to an open table on the right side; she smiles innocently at me when I sit down. My arm has a light pink hand print from Piper dragging me across the Cafeteria. I roll my eyes at her and hide my small smile.

Piper and I are sitting in between a boy named Dylan who had perfect white teeth and a snobby look, and a beautiful girl named Silena (Piper's older sister) that had perfect white teeth, light pink full lips, bright blue eyes, and black hair plus Charles a fit, muscular boy with dark brown skin, perfect teeth, and dark brown coffee-colored eyes that had specks of orange and yellow on Silena's right.

"Silena!" Piper nearly shouts as she gets up and squeezes her sister to death. Silena laughs a beautiful high laugh as Piper hugs her. "Love you too, Pipes!" Says Silena to Piper. "I missed you!" Said Piper. "It has been lonely since you left; all I had was Lacey and Michael. Plus Drew was the worst." Silena laughed. "It couldn't have been that-" Piper sent her a death glare. "Okay, okay, so it was that bad. By the way, this is my boyfriend, Charles, but everyone calls him Beck-"

"Yo, Three, over here!" Yelled someone from across the room. I looked over my shoulder to see Three talking to Thalia. I was almost jealous if it wasn't for the fact they acted like siblings. Thalia grinned and walked over to my table, dragging Three along. "Hey, I'm Thalia!" Said Thalia. "Duh!" Shouted Octavian. Thalia glared at him intently and touched the hilt of her sword. "As I was saying, everyone's trial results have been evaluated from when you are ten, and this year, no one will be sent to work in the government camps. You will be tested tomorrow by Three." Piper and I shared a look. Tested for what? Could they be searching for Divergents?

'I hope not.' I thought. I wondered if I was the only Divergent in the room. Piper seemed like a likely candidate; she was perfect for Amity or Dauntless. Thalia, Silena, Charles, and Three all seemed like they were Divergents too. My mother, Malcolm, and Katie mostly likely were Divergents too. I missed my mother and our chats on architecture. She would hug me and tell me stories. Stories of long ago, stories of a place called Greece and their Gods, the stories have always fascinated me. For some reason, I used to believe that my-

"Beth." Said Piper sternly. Piper gave me a what-the-heck-are-you-doing? Look, just like Malcolm. My stomach churned at the thought of him; I always thought he was perfect for our birth faction, but now I'm not so sure. I quickly force thoughts of Malcolm away as I tune in the conversion. "Yes, Piper?" I asked. Piper grinned and rolled her eyes. "Thalia and Three invited us to come with them to have fun." Piper said. I looked over to Thalia and Three; Thalia gave off as dangerous and fun, while Percy gave off mysterious and laid-back. No to mention, I wouldn't mind getting to know Three better. "Sure, I'm in."

VvV

I had butterflies in my stomach as I watched the elevator move up floors. I don't recall ever being in one before and definitely never by cute boys like Three or Luke. Thalia, Luke, Three, Charles, Silena, Clarisse, Piper, Dylan, and I all were together in this elevator. Of course, out of those people, I end up Mr. Three here. Three is currently chatting with Charles and Silena who have been dubbed 'Cutest Couple Ever', Thalia and Luke are laughing together, and Piper had a Kill-me-now face on as Dylan chats with her. I smirk. Poop Piper.

I stop and think; what would my family do if they saw me now? It hasn't been a day, and yet I feel at home and have changed so much. I never had felt like this before. My parents probably would barely recognize me now. I wonder how much I would change before I saw them again.

I watch as the floor numbers go up and waited. Things are looking up; now if I could just get to know Three better.

 **#################################################################**

 **Edited as of 08/30/16. Hey, guys, I'm back! ;P -MissingSkywalker**

 **#################################################################**

Sofia Nightshade knew a when a person was hiding a huge secret. She knew the moment she met Three that he was hiding something. She knew it when she met Silena, Luke, and Tori. She also knew that Annabeth was hiding something. Something big. They all were, and as an Erudite, it was her job to get to the bottom of this. After all, they ll had something to hide. The last person who had something to hide was Sally Jackson. She was found guilty of high treason against all the factions. Her son was among the dead and as is those who tried to help her.

The Jedi, the pirates, the Shadowhunters, superheroes, the Divergents, and their other allies shall regret the day they crossed the line of treason. For now, they were safe. But for how long? How long could they hid? How long can they stand it? Sofia has the patience to wait, but do they? She paused in her thinking to stare down at the Dauntless compound. Soon, so soon, they would be exposed. Then the world will be safe.

Inside the compound, Annabeth felt a chill down her spine. Something was terribly wrong, and it would only lead to Chaos. Unless they stood up and fought. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes as if something had awoken in her. Perhaps she had found the skills she never knew she had. Maybe it was a missing part of her abilities or someone locked it away.


End file.
